September 5, 2014 Smackdown results
The September 5, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 2, 2014 at the Pinnacle Bank Arena in Lincoln, Nebraska. Summary On an unforgettable edition of SmackDown, 10 of WWE's top Superstars squared off in an epic tag team clash, a “Total Diva” ran into the Divas Champion's Ram-Paige and Rusev accepted Mark Henry's mighty challenge. John Cena kicked off SmackDown with an impassioned message to the WWE Universe. At WWE Night of Champions the Cenation leader made it clear that he will get redemption when he faces Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on Sept. 21. The 15-time World Champion's fiery speech soon produced a standoff between an all-star lineup of Superstars that WWE COO Triple H proclaimed would make for a great main event clash. As a result, it was announced that Corporate Kane, Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan would battle John Cena, Roman Reigns, Chris Jericho, Big Show & Mark Henry in a massive 10-Man Tag Team Match! Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler managed to outlast Cesaro's hard-hitting offensive onslaught when he rolled up The Swiss Superman for the victory. Cesaro — who will battle Sheamus at WWE Night of Champions for the United States Championship — began to inflict a post-match beatdown on the bleached blond titleholder. That ended abruptly, however, when The Celtic Warrior — who had earlier joined the SmackDown announce team — entered the fray, threw his title at the No. 1 contender and blasted The King of Swing with a bone-crushing Brogue Kick. Will the stars align at WWE Night of Champions for Gold & Stardust? The bizarre duo certainly thinks so, as they have set their cosmic gaze upon The Usos and their WWE Tag Team Titles. Or at least, it seemed that way based on their strange interstellar interaction. With Titus O’Neil and an injured Jey Uso roaming around ringside, Jimmy Uso soared above Heath Slater, defeating the The One-Man Band with a top-rope splash after kicking The Real Deal from the ring apron. Will anyone stop Lana and Rusev's anti-American discourse? We'll find out at WWE Night of Champions when Mark Henry faces Rusev in a battle of super powers. The World's Strongest Man cut off The Ravishing Russian's latest verbal attack against the US, seeking an answer to his patriotic challenge. Lana accepted on behalf of her Super Athlete, setting up a huge head-on collision on Sept. 21. Earlier in the day, Stephanie McMahon announced that both AJ Lee and Nikki Bella would face Paige for the Divas Championship at WWE Night of Champions. With both Diva challengers joining commentary for The Diva of Tomorrow's non-title match against Brie Bella, there was enough drama to fill up a “Best of Jerry Springer” DVD collection. In the middle of the Divas Champion's SmackDown showdown with the “Total Divas” star, Paige's “frenemy” attacked Brie's twin sister. To the surprise of many, including The Black Widow, Brie came to the defense of her estranged sibling. Unfortunately for the “kind-hearted” Brie, her return to the ring was met by a Ram-Paige from the Divas Champion. Bo Dallas defeated Zack Ryder with his signature Running Bo-dog, but it was the inspirational Superstar's post-match message that sparked some real fireworks. When Dallas appeared to be copying Jack Swagger's “We the People “ catchphrase, a fuming Real American stormed the ring to engage the grinning grappler in battle. The patriotic Superstar kicked Dallas from the ring after a furious fight, before proudly delivering his mantra of “We the People” alongside Zeb Colter. One of the biggest main events in SmackDown history didn't disappoint as nearly 3,000 pounds of Superstars battled to the breaking point in an explosive 10-Man Tag Team Match. The huge showdown proved to be an evenly matched contest, but SmackDown's squared circle just couldn't contain these fierce foes. The match eventually devolved into chaos as the referee was forced to disqualify The Wyatt Family and their cohorts for breaking up John Cena's STF on Seth Rollins and for refusing to stop their assault. After the dust settled, the bodies of Rollins, Corporate Kane, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan were strewn outside the ring as Cena, Roman Reigns, Chris Jericho, Big Show & Mark Henry overwhelmed their villainous rivals to fight another day. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Cesaro *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Heath Slater (w/ Titus O'Neil) *Paige defeated Brie Bella *Bo Dallas defeated Zack Ryder *Chris Jericho, John Cena, Mark Henry, Roman Reigns & The Big Show vs. Kane, Seth Rollins & The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena’s SmackDown speech escalated into a huge main event showdown SD 9-5-14 1.jpg SD 9-5-14 2.jpg SD 9-5-14 3.jpg SD 9-5-14 4.jpg SD 9-5-14 5.jpg SD 9-5-14 6.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs Cesaro SD 9-5-14 7.jpg SD 9-5-14 8.jpg SD 9-5-14 9.jpg SD 9-5-14 10.jpg SD 9-5-14 11.jpg SD 9-5-14 12.jpg Jimmy Uso vs Heath Slater SD 9-5-14 13.jpg SD 9-5-14 14.jpg SD 9-5-14 15.jpg SD 9-5-14 16.jpg SD 9-5-14 17.jpg SD 9-5-14 18.jpg Rusev accepted Mark Henry’s WWE Night of Champions challenge SD 9-5-14 19.jpg SD 9-5-14 20.jpg SD 9-5-14 21.jpg SD 9-5-14 22.jpg SD 9-5-14 23.jpg SD 9-5-14 24.jpg Paige vs Brie Bella SD 9-5-14 25.jpg SD 9-5-14 26.jpg SD 9-5-14 27.jpg SD 9-5-14 28.jpg SD 9-5-14 29.jpg SD 9-5-14 30.jpg Bo Dallas vs Zack Ryder SD 9-5-14 31.jpg SD 9-5-14 32.jpg SD 9-5-14 33.jpg SD 9-5-14 34.jpg SD 9-5-14 35.jpg SD 9-5-14 36.jpg Ten Man Tag Team Match SD 9-5-14 37.jpg SD 9-5-14 38.jpg SD 9-5-14 39.jpg SD 9-5-14 40.jpg SD 9-5-14 41.jpg SD 9-5-14 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #785 at CAGEMATCH.net * #785 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events